conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pavla and the Pavlan Empire
This article was created by Gemini92 The Pavlan Empire, or officially United Pavlan Empire, is a major government within the Maeltir Galaxy. It is a monarch unitary state ruled by a royal family and consists of over 25 home planets, as well as thousands of colony planets scattered throughout their territory. The Empire is recognised across the galaxy for it's cultural impact on interstellar society, particularly it's time as part of the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. The Empire consists of the Kendasarchus as well as the various other races they have unionised alongside them. Recently it has become a member of the Maeltir Union. History Space travel invented After the Ancient Pavlans vanished from history, the various alien species they engineered soon became independent and formed their own societies. Eventually they all invented space travel and came into contact with each other, unknown to them they were in fact related somewhat. The Act of Union When the Kendasarchus and the Skwobbs became one ruling Empire, they sent requests for other species to join the union. At first, most species were reluctant but after a few years the whole sector of space became part of the United Empire. First contact with the Kronocs After the unionised Empire was established, the Pavlans came into contact with the first fully alien species, the Kronocs from the planet Kronuss. The Pavlan-Teemonian war When the Teemonians made first contact with the Pavlan empire, they waged war over territory. However, soon after the Teemonians territory was forced into a smaller section of space after the Kcaj Triangle became full of spacial distortions. They were then conquered by the Empire and were assimilated into it. The Federation Era The Kendasarchus were one of the founding members of the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. The Federation-Kroyon war When relations between the Federation and the Kroyons were at an all-time low, the Pavlans were among the highest victims of prejudice. This was so right up to the present day. The Kroyon invasion The Pavlan space sent out fleets alongside the Yalske Zone and UFO Sector when Kroyon drones invaded Federation territory. The 2nd Empire When the Federation officially split apart, most of the Pavlan species founded the 2nd Pavlan Empire to start their own societies over again. The Anti-wazp wars When rumours the Anti-wazpz were to break from their galactic prison, the Empire aided the majority of allied powers (including the Fawke and Gryme Dominion and the Yalske Union of Planets) and the Wazpz. The Hydra-arachnid invasion When the extra-galactic race known as the Hydra-arachnids fully invaded Maeltir, the Pavlans suffered some of the most casualties. The majority of homeworlds and colonies were either ravaged or infected. When the Arachnid's weakness was discovered, most of the infected population of the Empire perished. Their names are now put up on memorial walls across the Empire. During the war, the Empire was a founder of the Maeltir Union. Pavla Pavla is the capital planet of the Empire and homeworld of the founding species, the Kendasarchus (or Pavlans). Pavla is a T-class planet with dozens of cities dotted around the planet. It's oceans are more flooded than Earth's and it's continental plates are mostly deep underwater, thus landmasses look completely different to what some continental plates may show. Currently, the population of Pavla is around 14 Billion thanks to the development of domed underwater cities and is populated by species from around the galaxy as well as Pavlans. Life in the Empire The Pavlan Empire encourages simple living and labouring. Residents are often encouraged to take up a skilled proffesion such as carpeting or plumbing etc. More gifted individuals who have higher ranking education reports are offered the chance to take up higher proffesions such as scientists or politicians. The Empire itself is listed the most industrial part of the galaxy. Pavla on the other hand is mixed with large cities but also nature reserves where wildlife is allowed to prosper. Some Kendasarchus still live simple lives in the countrysides or forests. Space Station Whorok 1 The Whorok 1 is a giant space station with a powerful Redonium energy weapon capable of destroying a planet's mantle and pulverising the core. It is however strictly an international precaution should the empire be plunged into war. Since it's construction in 2 Billion AKI, It has played a significant role in Federation/Pavlan Empire history such as the Terran civil war, the Anti-wazp wars and the Hydra-arachnid invasion. It is a black rectangular base (where the laboratories and superweapon is located) with the living quarters in a silver cube-like structure on the top of it. The station is about twice the size of Earth's moon. Languages Throughout the Empire, there are 6 major languages spoken within it. Maeltirese, Pavlish, Skwobbish, Elson, Ancient Colonial and Teemonian. The dozens of species in the Empire once had their native languages but have gone extinct during the colonial period. Ethical nationalities Being a unitary interstellar state, the Empire has hundreds of ethical nationalities depending on species and culture. Mixed nationality consists of the individual's species and their birthplace. For example, if a Kendasarchus (which is a Pavlan Species) is born on the Skwobb homeworld of Tekka, he/she will be classified a Pavlan-Tekkan. Species always follows birthplace. Law The Pavlan Empire lives by the law the Wazpz established for the rest of the galaxy, which can be seen on the Maeltir Galaxy page. Political History The Empire is a monarchy, where the leader is in charge because of his/her royal family heritage. Currently, the Emperor of the Pavlan Empire is Emperor Scorpio, a Kendasarchus. The Emperor and his associate board represent the Empire in international affairs. Allies The Empire is a member state of the Maeltir union and is allied with all other member states. The Empire has had a strong relationship with the neighbouring Yalske Union ever since first contact, with the exception of the Yalske/Federation war that broke out sometime after the act of devolution. This alliance has since dissolved since the Yalske incident. Wars Pavlan/Teemonian war The Empire has had it's fair share of conflict when it comes to political issues. The 1st Empire had it's first major war when it came into contact with the Teemonians, who didn't agree to their suggestion of political unison and war broke out over Teemonian nationalism. The Teemonians at the time held a strong nation within the galaxy up until the separatist revolution occurred and all conquered states of 'Teemonia Prime', as it was called, joined their own republic. This left the Teemonians weak and so surrendered their territories to the Pavlan Empire. Skwobb Clone wars During the Federation years, of which the Empire(which was renamed Pavlan Space) became a member of, tensions between the Federation and the Kroyon Empire grew hot until a war was inevitable. Scientists on Tekka, the Skwobb homeworld, developed a super-soldier cloning technology by creating techno-organic Skwobbs to aid if a war were to break out. Unfortunatley, the super soldiers ran amok and levelled most cities. Inevitably, they got into space and to other Federation planets. Eventually, all the clones were destroyed after EMP waves were sent across the galaxy to deal with the problem. the economic backlash resulting in collateral damage, however, was almost off the scale. Nearly 60% of the Empire's tax money had to go towards technological repairs for other member states. Kroyon Invasion The Federation and the Kroyons grew ever hotter towards each other after the Federation denied handing over colonies to the Kroyons. However a treaty signed a millenia earlier stated that no said powers can cross their borders, of which would be an act of war. However, Kroyon drones were sent across the borders and attacked Federation frigates. The Empire sent it's fleet to the Yalske Zone to aid the battles. Eventually, the war was over with the aid of a group of rogue wazpz. Wazp/Anti-wazp war During the Wazp/Anti-wazp war, The Pavlan Empire territories were part of the Galactic Federation of Maeltir. They allied with the Wazpz to stop the Anti-wazpz from destroying the galaxy. Yalske Independence war 5 Million years after the situation with the Kroyons cooled down, the leading political party for the Yalske Zone was a national party, and they demanded independence from the Federation to form a Yalske Union. Although the majority of the Yalske Zone voted for the independence movement, the Federation wasn't going to allow it to happen. Terrorist attacks started breaking out across the Federation, with the Empire's territory being one of the most heavily attacked. Eventually, the petition was passed and the Yalske zone was giving it's wish. However at the signing of Free State, where a Kendasarchus Politician and a Kronoc Politician signed the act of independence, the Kronoc pulled out a concealed weapon and attempted to assassinate the Pavlan. He was shot in the gut 3 times with a laser blast before security Unifs stunned the Kronoc. Although the Kendasarchus survived, the political repurcussions that were to follow ended in the entire Federation being broken up and provinces (including Pavlan Space) became their own states. This was the beginning of the 2nd Pavlan Empire. Hydra-arachnid Invasion When the extra-galactic empire of the Hydra-arachnid invaded the Maeltir galaxy, the Pavlan Empire and the other UMDEU powers fought against the invaders. The Pavlan Empire sent out the most humanitarian aid to most other powers, even unsuccessfully offering the Kroyons assistance. New Pavla In the alternate universe, where the Anti-wazpz have taken over Maeltir, the Pavlan Empire was defeated in the war against them. The remaining population, somewhere around 5 Million citizens, set off to escape the Anti-wazpz. Individuals of all of the 30 species in the Empire were among survivors. This was lucky in preserving the Empire's cultures. After years of living in a giant interstellar caravan, the Empire Remnant came across a preserved T-class planet, the first they'd seen since they began their journey. With Redonium reserves running low in the ships they believed the only way they would survive is colonising the planet and starting society over again. All 50,000 ships in the fleet landed on the largest continent and claimed it in the name of the Empire, calling it 'New Pavla'. To avoid detection from any passing Anti-wazpz, the Empire melted down the various craft to make towns and hid the giant frigates at the bottom of New Pavla's oceans. Category:Regions